


Frostbite

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Hates Hoth and May or May Not Kill Andronikos</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/31633903958/swtor-frostbite-or-phae-hates-hoth-and-may-or-may) in September 2012.

"Nothing but snow for kilometers either way, and I already can’t feel my toes. Whose idea was it to come here again?"

Andronikos could _feel_ the glare burning into his back like turbolasers eating away at a freighter’s shields. He turned just enough to glance at the Sith out of the corner of his eye.

The only things recognizable about Tryphaena, huddled in layers of thermal gear, were her lightsaber clipped to her belt and her dark green eyes, temporarily uncovered as her snow goggles rested on top of her head. Well, there was also the throwing knife suddenly in her hand.

(So she _had_ figured out a way to get at her knives in their quick-release sheathes even through all the heavy coats. That was good, at least. _When_ she'd figured it out was another matter entirely…)

"I know where you _sleep_ ," the Sith hissed, though the menacing tone she was likely aiming for was ruined by the thick scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. "I ought to fry you to an unrecognizable _crisp_ for bringing me to this frozen _hellhole._ "

Andronikos grinned his most charming grin. “But then who’d keep you warm at night?”

Tryphaena growled, deep and low in her chest, and the pirate thought for a split second he’d pushed her too far, but the knife vanished back to wherever the hell she kept it (and the rest of her knives) instead of it ending up lodged in his eye or throat. She pulled her snow goggles down over her eyes and stomped toward the edge of the base and open tundra, cursing under her breath.

Andronikos smirked and started after her.


End file.
